Reina y gato
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] Había una vez una reina y un gato... /— ¡No me dejes! —El gato no voltea a mirarla /— Lo siento, My Princess me necesita... [10/10]
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez una reina y un gato... ¡Espera! ¡Dejémoslo ahí! No es lo que estás pensando.

Ella es una reina.

Exacto, pero no tiene trono ni corona.

Él es su gato.

Pero es un humano.

— ¿Me quieres? —Pregunta Chloé ladeando la cabeza viendo a Chat Noir con su cabeza puesta en su regazo.

Él levanta la mirada y sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Responde afirmativamente.

Si, ella no es una reina y él no es un gato. No obstante actúan como tal.

Ella sentada en su cama y él con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo. Pidiendo cariño.

Como siempre, ella lo acaricia y el ronronea.

Él quiere a su reina y ella quiere a su mascota.

— ¿Estarás conmigo? —Jugando con un mechón de pelo.

— Mis siete vidas... —Ella esboza una sonrisa ladeada.

— Mas te vale, gatito, más te vale...

El gato es lo único que ella tenía.

— Tus deseos, son órdenes... My Queen.

Su reina es lo único que el apreciaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hasta que la conoció..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ojos verdes chocan con unos ojos azules. La misma tonalidad que su reina. No, estos eran más claros, más luminosos.

Desde que la vio, le llamó la atención.

— ¿Que estas mirando?

Hasta su voz era hermosa.

— A ti.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se vuelven rojas. La situación se vuelve incomoda ante lo mucho que la miraba.

— ¿Q-quién eres?

— Chat Noir —Responde con una gatuna sonrisa. Dándole a conocer el apodo que le dio su Queen— Y tú debes ser My Princess... —Le dice de forma coqueta.

Marinette confusa da lentos pasos hacia atrás. Antes de comenzar a correr despavorida, ante el raro encuentro con ese individuo.

El gato la mira marcharse con una gran sonrisa: _"Nos volveremos a encontrar" "Yo te buscare"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Dando un paseo, My Queen.

Ella lo evalúa con la mirada, notando lo distraído, soñador y feliz que estaba.

— Siempre conmigo... ¿No?

El gato la mira y le sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

— Siempre.

Y al decirlo unos ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, se penetran en su mente. Esos que pertenecían a su Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette ya está preparada para correr cuando lo ve de nuevo. Y lo hace cuando se acerca a ella.

— Y-ya d-deja de s-seguirme —Declara en evidentes balbuceos.

Trotando sin detenerse.

— ¿Crees en el destino? —Le grita— Yo no —Responde a sí mismo— Hasta que te conocí.

Ella vuelve a sonrojarse y lo detesta. Tartamudea y se sonroja ante un desconocido que la acosaba, eso, parecía que le gustaba. Así que responde negativamente.

— Deberías...

Añade el gato. De repente, Marinette ante lo distraída que se encontraba cruza en rojo. Chat Noir se percata y la atrae hacia él, rodeando con su mano su cintura.

Entretanto le susurra en su oreja: "Tu eres mi destino"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chloé notaba lo feliz que estaba. Había conocido a alguien y sabía que ese alguien gano su afecto.

— Como tu reina me obedecerás ¿Cierto?

El gato posa sus ojos felinos a los evaluadores de ella.

— Por supuesto —Mostrando todos sus dientes.

— No te vayas.

Los ojos de Chat Noir se le dilataron.

— A donde sea que vayas, no lo hagas.

Aun si era una orden, su voz denotaba suplicaba.

El gato miro la puerta y luego a ella.

— ¿Es lo que desea?

La reina asintió y como su gato, él, obedeció.

Aun si en las noches deseaba ver, otra vez, ese par de ojos azules.


	4. Chapter 4

Si, los ojos de su reina eran azules, pero no como los de ella.

No tenía esa mirada. Esa mirada que lo hacía querer verla sin importar nada.

Y una noche lo hizo.

Sabia donde vivía y con su habilidad, agilidad y destreza se presentó en su balcón.

Casi al instante de llegar, fue recibido por un grito de su Princess.

— ¿Chat Noir?

El gato, no podía creer lo cuanto que había anhelado ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Hasta que lo hizo.

— My Princess.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chloé, solo quería acariciar sus cabellos rubios, mirarlo un rato durmiendo, saber que estaba con ella.

Y supo que no lo estaba, cuando vio la ventana abierta y no a él. Su gato se había ido, había desobedecido su orden, había escapado para verla.

Sabiendo que la persona a la que veía, era una mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

— Te he extrañado.

Al oír esas palabras de Chat Noir, se dio cuenta que ella también lo había hecho.

— Yo también —Le confiesa adquiriendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El gato sonrió. Ocasionando que se quedaran mirándose y para ellos dos, eso, era más que suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El gato ingresa silenciosamente como sigilosamente, pero no importo, su cascabel que colgaba en su cuello lo delata, antes de que cruzara por la ventana. Entretanto unos ojos azules lo estaban esperando.

La luz se había prendido, notando sus orbes deprimidos.

— Lo siento.

— Fuiste a verla —Asegura. Chloé estaba segura.

— Lo necesitaba.

Sin mirarla, sin poder hacerlo porque cada vez que lo hacía buscaba esos azules tan grandes y brillantes que su reina no tenía.

— Yo te necesito.

— Perdón —Volvió a disculparse, sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

— Promete que no lo volverás hacer —Al instante en que la escuchó, la miró.

No podía. No podía. No podía obedecer.

El negó despacio con la cabeza.

— No me pidas eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque la...

Se detuvo las palabras borboteando en su garanta.

"Porque la amo"

Los dos sabían lo que estaba por decir, aun así, no dijeron nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette seguía en el balcón donde se había despedido de Chat Noir, el mismo que le había dado un beso en señal de despedida y de nos volvemos a ver.

Ella se tocaba sus labios sin poder creerlo. Que la había besado y que lo había disfrutado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, la reina lloró.

El gato la escucho llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Me quedare contigo"

Quería decir. Quería prometer.

Pero no podía. Porque en cualquier momento podía irse si su Princess correspondía sus sentimientos, esa misma chica que esa noche había besado.

— My Queen, lo siento —Repitió en la oscuridad mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Esa noche, el gato soñó que se casaba con su Princess.

Y no hería a su Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Te iras?

Preguntó la reina, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. El gato no quiso mirar y mucho menos cuando contestó afirmativamente.

"Si"

— ¿Para verla a ella?

Él asintió sin poder decirlo en palabras, ese gesto, fue suficiente para lastimar su corazón.

— Vuelve.

Pidió. Su exigencia sonaba como suplica.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron, su pecho se hundió.

— Lo haré.

Contestó con sinceridad porque por ahora es lo único que podía cumplir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó su Princess. Su voz denotaba genuina preocupación.

Él la miró, sus ojos azules siempre lograban calmarlo.

¿Por qué cuando la miraba parecía que todo estaba bien?

— Ahora que estoy contigo, sí.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él se sonrojo al ver lo que había causado.

¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba sentía que le pertenecía y ella le pertenecía a él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien, solo al estar a su alrededor?

— Gato tonto —Dijo juguetonamente mientras una mano la posaba en su cabello, antes de apartarla completamente avergonzada.

Y tal vez lo era. Un tonto enamorado por preferirla sobre su Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Siete vidas...

Chat Noir había usado la última. Supuso Chloé al notar como se alejaba cada vez más su gato.

Este, volvía hacia su reina, pero ya no a su hogar.

La reina lo sabía. Ya no era ella, la única en su corazón.

— My Queen...

"No quería escucharlo" "Sabía lo que iba a decir"

— No hables.

Demandaba. En cada oportunidad para retrasar lo inevitable.

— My Queen...

— No quiero saber, no quiero escuchar ¡No lo digas!

El gato la miraba tristemente, sus ojos verdes llenos de pesar.

— My Queen...

Las lágrimas quemaban, la reina intentaba mantenerlas en sus ojos, no derramar ni una sola gota. Pero parpadeó y cayeron.

No era el momento para decirlo, el gato lo sabía.

Pero... ¿Cuándo lo seria?

— Me iré.

Anuncio dándose la vuelta ya sin poder observarla y esas palabras eran suficientes para que la reina sepa que no iba a regresar.

— ¡No me dejes! —El gato no voltea a mirarla.

La desesperación era palpable.

— Lo siento, My Princess me necesita...

Era mentira. Mentira. Es mentira.

Porque ella lo sabía, Chat Noir es él que la necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos azules claros, brindaron calor en su corazón que se rompió en miles de pedazos al ver a su reina llorar. Su Princess era capaz de lograr eso.

Con solo una mirada, le daba paz.

Su mano rozó la mejilla del gato en una suave caricia.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

Su suave voz, susurra en su corazón.

— Siempre.

No obstante, el gato no puede evitar sentir como su pecho es salvajemente apuñalado al recordar unos ojos azules más oscuros.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¡No vuelvas!

Arremetía la reina cada vez que Chat Noir volvía, no para quedarse.

— ¡Vete!

Gritaba aunque no quería que se vaya.

— My Queen.

La reina sabía que venía a disculparse. Anhelando que todo vuelva a ser como antes, a pesar de que era imposible.

— ¡No te necesito!

Mentía. Pero, aunque le cerraba las puertas, las ventanas, ella, sabía que aún no cerraba la de su corazón.

— My Queen.

Aun escuchaba su voz, llamándola tan desconsoladamente. No quería perdonarlo, pero tampoco quería suplicarle y rogarle que se quede, que la ame. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Cada vez que se iba, el gato se llevaba un parte de su corazón. La reina solo esperaba que algún día se lleve todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y lo hizo.

Cuando años después, la reina, tenía una tarjeta en sus manos. Para ser más precisos una invitación de boda.

En letras doradas estaba escrito el nombre de los que se iban unir por matrimonio.

"Marinette"

Pronuncia con los dientes apretados. La chica que lo había apartado. Y...

"Adrien"

Ese nombre que hace tiempo no había usado.


	10. Chapter 10

Chat Noir era un gato.

Chloé era una reina.

Marinette era una princesa.

El gato podía ser un rey. Sin embargo eligió ser un príncipe.

La reina debería estar indignada, pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada.

Tal vez, porque su gato realmente era feliz.

Y ella realmente lo estimaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eso es lo que creyó al inicio, pero al presenciar la boda no pudo evitar sentir como lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

No era como el sueño del gato. Chat Noir si hería a su Queen.

Adrien se dio cuenta, la vio antes de que se vaya de la iglesia, luego de terminar con la ceremonia. Por eso le grito y cuando su atención recayó en él. Tomo con su mano el cascabel que colgaba en una cadena en su cuello, alzándolo para que Chloé lo viera.

Ella lo hizo y lo supo, él seguía formando parte de su vida. No de la manera en que quería, pero él seguía con ella.

Como su gato.

No era su rey como en un momento había esperado. Quizás, después de todo, su futuro no era con él. Ciertamente no creyó que sería así, pero sabía que su gato y su princesa...

 _"Vivirían felices para siempre"_

Y ella estaba segura que en un futuro no tan lejano, ella también lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**


End file.
